America's Sweethearts
by FaustusianSutcliff
Summary: Alec is a new up and coming boxer who's still in the closet with a lacking image and slowly growing fan base. Isabelle (his sister and agent) deciedes one way is for him to start dating international super model Magnus Bane. Alec is surprised there is more to the man than what the tabloids say. They were just supposed to pretend. Not fall in love. Of course, no one told them that.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I thought a cute little Malec AU was in order lol. (Surprise it's not Mpreg for once.). As always I hope you enjoy.

Comment's are always welcome :)

 **Chapter 1: The Set Up**

"Alec, will you hurry up? We're going to be late," Isabelle called down the hall. "The meeting is in half an hour."

"Relax Iz," Alec replied. He pulled on his jacket as he walked down the hall to meet her at the front door. "We're not going to be late."

"Exactly. We're not going to be late because we're going to leave right now," she told him.

Alec held the door open for his sister and followed her outside. He put on his sunglasses and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Why are we having this meeting anyway?" he asked.

"We need to work on your image," she answered as she got in the driver's seat of her car.

"My image?" Alec asked. He got in the passenger seat and shut the door before putting on his seatbelt. "I didn't know I had an image."

"Exactly why we need to work on it," she told him. "We're going to get you a boyfriend."

Alec snorted. "Your jokes are almost as bad your cooking."

"I'm not kidding," she replied. "You need a boyfriend."

"Why?" he asked. "I have plenty of fans without the need for a boyfriend."

"People are starting to lose interest in you," Isabelle replied. "We need something to boost your image again."

"So you solution is to set me up with a rent a boy?" he asked.

"Not a rent a boy," she answered.

Isabelle pulled the car up in front Hotel DuMort and got out, giving the keys to the valet. She ran a hand through her hair and checked her makeup.

"Then who?" he asked, oddly curious at this point.

She linked arms with him as they walked into the Hotel. "Magnus Bane. We're having lunch with him and his agent, which is why we can't be late."

"Magnus Bane? International supermodel and all around pain in the ass diva?" Alec asked. "The, and I do mean pun intended, Bane of anyone's existence if they so much as have an eyelash out of place? I'm pretty sure he eats publicists for breakfast."

"I eat the publicists for breakfast," a man said as he walked over. "You are right on time."

Alec scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Sorry...I didn't mean to be rude…."

The man waved his hand dismissively. "Believe me. Most days I want to throttle Magnus myself. Ragnor Fell. I'm his agent. You weren't kidding about your brother. He's just the right type."

"Type?" Alec asked.

"We can talk in the elevator," Ragnor answered. He motioned for them to follow and pressed the up button with a green painted nail.

Alec stepped on and noted that he pressed penthouse and the doors slid shut with a ding.

"Magnus is known for having a string of lovers, however none of that is actually true. It's a ruse to cover up his more serious relationships. These serious relationships usually involve a type. Black haired, blue eyed beauties," Ragnor answered.

"If that's the case, why didn't you ask my sister?" Alec asked. "He swings both ways doesn't he?"

"Yes, but that type is strictly male, and your sister mentioned you would be coming out of the closet. What better way than to do it with Magnus on your arm? He is a known advocate for LGBTQ rights. His fans will undoubtedly rally around to support you if he does," Ragnos answered.

"Oh…" Alec blinked. "Well...when you put it that way. That does make sense."

The doors slid open to reveal the hotel's penthouse. Alec stepped off and looked around.

"Green Bean? Is that you?" A young man walked in from the balcony. He had a red sheet wrapped around his waist, and a glass of orange juice in his hands. His hair was pulled back into a messy bun with two chopsticks sticking out. "You've brought company."

"And you're still not dressed," Ragnor said. "I told you we were having a lunch meeting."

"In my defense, I was half asleep. You know I'm not fully functional until at least eleven," he replied.

Ragnor pinched the bridge of his nose. "Magnus, get dressed so we can go to lunch."

He ran his gaze over Alec and finished off his orange juice. "Only if he helps."

Alec blushed under the gaze and looked away. By the sound of retreating footsteps, Magnus had gone to get dressed.

He returned a couple moments later in a pair of maroon colored tight fitting pants, a long sleeved white top with a black vest, and knee high lace up combat boots with a three inch heel. His hair was still pulled back into a bun but it was neater and a few strays hair framed his face. He had on some make up. Eyeliner that showed off the striking yellowish green eyes, and maroon colored lipstick that matched his pants.

"So, where are we going to lunch? I'm starved," Magnus said.

"I made a reservation at China Grill," Ragnor replied. "Private table so we won't be disturbed."

"I bet the only thing he eats is two bites of lettuce," Alec muttered to Isabelle so Magnus wouldn't overhear.

She elbowed him in the ribs and hid a small smile. "Behave you."

* * *

"I'll take the chicken thigh skewers, and spicy beef dumplings for starters, then the wild mushroom pasta and drunken chicken with the veggie fried rice and an iced tea," Magnus smiled at the waitress and handed her his menu.

"That's a lot of food for one person," Alec pointed out.

"Don't worry, I'll share," Magnus winked and Alec drank his water to cover the fact he was blushing slightly.

Alec scanned the menu and ordered a plate of lobster pancakes, wokked beef and duck fried rice, sticking with water.

The waitress walked away once everyone had ordered and Magnus suddenly turned his entire body so he was facing Alec.

"Green Bean tells me you're planning on coming out of the closet," Magnus said.

"Green Bean…?" Alec asked.

"My adoring nickname for Ragnor," Magnus answered. "He went through this phase in high school where he dyed his hair green. But not the point."

Alec drank more water and nodded. "Yeah...Not really looking forward to it."

He was surprised when Magnus reached over and squeezed his hand. "I can't promise that everything will turn out okay after you do, but you'll feel like a weight has been lifted off your shoulders. Believe me."

Alec was struck speechless by how sincere he sounded and was disappointed when Magnus moved his hand.

He thanked the waitress for his iced tea and took a sip.

"Now, Alec will be making his announcement in two weeks. Plenty of time to plant some rumors about the two of you. Isabelle and I will leave and have a couple of the waiters take a few pictures of you two eating together, talking, having a couple drinks, getting cozy. Let one of us know when you plan to leave and we'll tip off some paparazzi so they can catch you leaving together."

"Woah, hold on, you're going to plant rumors?" Alec asked. "Rumors about what?"

"Just little things," Isabelle answered. "Don't worry about it."

"That only makes me worry more," Alec pointed out.

"Just leave everything to us," Isabelle replied.

Alec nodded a little. "Right, because those words have never come back to bite me in the ass."

* * *

"So?" Isabelle asked. "What do you think?"

"He is not how I thought he'd be," Alec answered. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and leaned against the kitchen counter. "Quiet though."

"It's just how he is. Most of the things written about him are rumors and little white lies. I don't think he's actually done half the things people say he has," she replied with a shrug. "I have to get going. I promised Clary I'd stop by the store and pick up some ice cream for her on the way home. Don't forget, you have a sparring session with Jace tomorrow morning okay?"

"Never miss it. If I do he will literally pour water on me to wake me up," he answered. "Give Clary my best."

He walked his sister to the door and shut it behind her before grabbing his laptop off the desk and sitting on the couch.

The twitter page Clary had helped him sign up for was already blowing up about his little 'lunch date with Magnus.' He had to hand it to their agents. They really knew what they were doing.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I thought a cute little Malec AU was in order lol. (Surprise it's not Mpreg for once.). As always I hope you enjoy.

Comment's are always welcome :)

 **Chapter 2: Getting To Know You**

Magnus woke up to a very loud buzzing noise in his ear and reached around blindly for the source. He fingers curled around his phone and he lifted his sleeping mask with a finger and counted to ten before he answered.

"To what do I owe the displeasure of your call?" he greeted.

"You didn't tell me you were seeing someone," Camille answered.

"That's because it's none of your business," Magnus said.

He dragged himself out of the bed and made his way to the kitchen, already finding coffee brewing. Oh how he loved modern technology.

"I had to find out from my assistant Magnus," she continued as if he'd never spoken.

He rolled his eyes and poured himself a cup of coffee and added some cream and sugar before sitting on the couch and turning on the TV half paying attention to Camille's rant so he could make the appropriate noises.

"...And since when are boxers your cup of tea?" she asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" he asked.

"Oh dear sweet, simple minded Magnus." He hated that tone. Made him feel like he was still a trainee and she was going to speak to him like he was five. "Alexander Lightwood is the hottest up and comer on the boxing circuit. He hasn't lost a match yet and up until a couple days ago, he was on the market. Until you went and snatched him up."

"I didn't snatch him up," Magnus said, drinking his coffee. "We just met at a party and really hit it off. I do not need to tell you everyone I date."

"Seeing as you tend to gravitate towards more down to earth men, you'll forgive my bluntness when I say 'you're dating a man who literally beats people.'"

"He's a boxer Camille. It's his job," Magnus groaned.

"I just worry about you. Men like that can be very violent and easily provoked," her tone was gentle but lacked any serious care.

He started to regret picking up the phone.

"I'm hanging up now," he said.

He cut off whatever she was going to say and tossed his phone onto the couch next to him. He finished off his coffee and started to get up when his phone began buzzing again.

"I swear to god, Camille, if you don't drop it I will-"

"Um, it's not Camille...This is Alec."

Magnus closed his eyes. "Fuck...Sorry, I thought you were….nevermind not important. Good morning."

Alec chuckled. "Actually it's nearly noon."

"Oh fuck me," Magnus groaned.

"Bad timing?" Alec asked.

"No, I just meant to go for a run this morning and now I'm going to think about that while I eat my weight in bacon," Magnus answered. "What's up?"

"There's this movie in the park thing going on and I was thinking we could go," Alec answered. "They're showing the 1963 version of Cleopatra with Elizabeth Taylor."

"That sounds nice," Magnus answered. "I'll be at a photoshoot until six thirty tonight, but I'll be free afterwards."

"I can pick you up if that'll be easier," Alec offered.

"I'll text you the address," Magnus smiled. "See you tonight."

He hung up and took the fastest shower he could manage and headed to his photoshoot.

* * *

"Someone's in a good mood," Raphael said as Magnus changed.

"I have a date," Magnus replied.

"Ah yes, you've been seeing that Lightwood guy," Raphael nodded. "The boxer."

Magnus refrained from rolling his eyes and zipped up his jeans.

"He has a name," Magnus reminded him.

"I know," Raphael replied. "Doesn't mean I have to say it."

Magnus turned to face him and put his hands on his hips. "What do you think? I'm trying to do casual but not hipster."

"Take off the blouse, put on the dark blue tank top, wear the white scarf and and leave your hair out," Raphael answered. "And wear the grey cardigan."

Magnus looked in the mirror as he changed. "Thanks."

He went into the bathroom and changed his contacts and added a little makeup before his phone started beeping from a text alert.

Waiting in the lobby - AL

Be down in five - MB

He slipped on a pair of black vans and took one last look in the mirror.

"If you throw a party, you're cleaning it up," Magnus told Raphael as he left.

Alec was signing a few autographs when Magnus stepped off the elevator and into the lobby. He used it as an opportunity to look Alec over.

He was a couple inches shorter than Magnus with thick black waves of hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. He had on a simple black t-shirt with slim fitting black jeans and hiking boots with a leather jacket.

Magnus could see a tattoo peeking out from under the collar or his shirt and had an overwhelming desire to see just what it was.

Alec caught his gaze and gave him an apologetic look and signed a couple more autographs before jogging over.

"Hey, sorry about that," he apologized. "They just bombarded me."

"Don't worry," Magnus smiled. "We all have our fans."

"You look great," Alec complimented.

"This? I just threw it on." Magnus blushed a little.

"Makes me feel a little bad for wearing all black…" Alec looked down at his own clothes.

"Don't be. Black looks very striking on you, brings out your eyes." Magnus smiled.

"Thanks. Isabelle hates it, most of my wardrobe consists of nothing but black," Alec said. "We should get going. Have a stop to make before we head to the movie."

Magnus walked with him outside and over to a black Mustang parked just outside the hotel. Alec held the door open for him as he got in the car and shut it before going around to the driver side.

Magnus nodded and put on his seat belt. "So...Do you have more than one tattoo?" He asked.

"I have a couple." Alec nodded. "My friend Jace has a matching one on his neck."

"Yeah?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah," Alec answered. "I'll show you the rest some time." He pulled down his collar as he spoke to show Magnus the full tattoo on his neck.

"Very sexy," Magnus complimented.

Alec blushed and fixed his shirt as he one handedly steered the car into a parking space outside a small building and put the car in park.

"I'll be right back." Alec got out and left Magnus in the car as he jogged into the building. He came back a couple moments later with a bag and carefully set it on the back seat.

Whatever it was, it smelled heavenly.

"This is Taki's," Alec informed him as he started driving again. "I thought we could eat it at the movie."

"It smells great," Magnus pointed out.

"It tastes even better. I got us a couple burgers with everything on it and some fries and apple pie for dessert," Alec answered. "Unless you're on a diet."

Magnus snorted. "As if. I don't need to diet. I have a fast metabolism and I work out a lot. Plus, it's written in my contract that I will not go on a diet."

"I thought all models were stick thin," Alec admitted.

"Some are, but then there are plus sized models and curvy models and just some models that dieting doesn't work for…" Magnus shrugged. "When I first started out, this one designer I was working with convinced me to diet and well, that didn't really work out."

"What happened?" Alec asked.

"I quit and went to work with an up and coming designer and became famous," Magnus answered. "What about you? How'd you become a boxer?"

"I...Got in a really bad place in high school. I was struggling with my sexuality, my parents were going through issues with their relationship...I um, I got really depressed. I got into fights a lot and got expelled a few times so my parents took me to a psychiatrist and he said I needed to find someone way to vent and recommend working out I just fell in love with boxing...And my boxing coach," Alec answered.

"How'd that work out for you?" Magnus asked curiously.

"He turned out to be a complete and total jerk," Alec answered. "But boxing has proven to be a better lover."

Magnus smiled. "It's always nice to love your work."

Alec nodded and parked the car. "You wanna grab the food and I'll get the blanket from the trunk?"

Magnus nodded and got the bag of food off the back seat and met Alec at the front of the car.

"I haven't been to one these in ages," Magnus admitted as they started walking.

"My family used to come to these when me and my brother and sister were younger," Alec said.

"You have a younger brother?" Magnus asked.

Alec grinned. "His name's Max. He lives with my mom in the Hampton so I don't get to see him much, but he comes down every other weekend so we can all hang out together."

"That sounds really nice," Magnus smiled.

"Do you have any siblings?" Alec asked.

"Only child," Magnus answered.

Alec seemed to get the hint that he didn't want to talk about it and just nodded. "How's this spot?"

"Perfect view," Magnus nodded.

Alec laid the blanket out and they sat down. There was a nice sized group and their spot was more towards the back and off to the side that they weren't recognized. It was nice and Magnus felt completely relaxed.

* * *

"I have to admit...I never actually thought you'd say yes," Alec said as he walked Magnus to the elevator.

"Why would you think that?" Magnus asked.

"A movie in the park seems pretty tame compared to some of the other dates I've heard you been on," Alec answered.

"Believe me, I will take tame over a three ringed circus any day," Magnus smiled. "I had a lot fun. We should do it again."

"I had fun too," Alec blushed a little and leaned in kissing his cheek. "Have a good night Magnus."

"Yeah...you too," Magnus replied. "Drive home safely."

Alec nodded and walked off. Magnus took the elevator to his room, grinning the entire way.


End file.
